


SongKim Short Story Collection.

by puerilebeauty5



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Drabbles, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puerilebeauty5/pseuds/puerilebeauty5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck

        Mino patted his face to ensure that his mask was still tightly secured. He knew it was unlikely that the convenience store clerk would not recognize him, but he was hoping to avoid a drawn-out conversation.

       As Mino placed his packages on the counter, he noticed that the clerk was distractedly staring at the television set in the corner of the room. He curiously tilted his head to get a better view of the screen. Two men dressed in suits were having a very heated discussion. He couldn’t quite tell what the issue was because the captions’ fonts were too small. Just as he lost interest, a familiar face flashed onto the screen- Kim Jinwoo. 

      Mino took in his appearance- Jinwoo’s skin was even paler than it usually was, his eyes that used to sparkle when he laughed at Mino’s lame jokes were dull and reddened, his lithe muscular frame that had teased Mino countless times over the last two years looked small and frail. Jinwoo did not look good. The reporters crowding around him and shoving their microphones and cameras into his face were certainly not helping matters.

     As he watched Jinwoo shove past the pressmen and get into a waiting car, Mino could hear the clerk tsking behind him. He felt tears well in his eyes. 

     He had known that it would end like this. When the dispatch photographer contacted them and tried to blackmail them with photos from their dates, Mino had suggested paying him off. Jinwoo, ever the headstrong idealist, had convinced him to ignore the photographer and let him handle the situation. Apparently his way of handling the situation didn’t sit well with their CEO, Yang Hyun Suk. 

     The photos were published the next day, and Mino had stayed up all night crying on Jinwoo’s shoulder. Music was all he knew, and the thought of being ostracized from the industry scared him beyond belief. He had also avoided all his parents’ calls. His parents- they had spent so much money supporting him, and he had fucked it all up when he had finally started getting paid well enough to support his family.

     Jinwoo had just stayed by him, silently comforting him and wiping his tears while assuring him that everything would turn out well. Mino didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up alone the next morning. 

     He only found out what Jinwoo had done when he turned on the television. Jinwoo had held a press conference publicly announcing his sexuality and stating that the other person in the photo was not Mino. He had even gotten a random guy named Baro to pretend he was the other person in the photos, and because Jinwoo’s face was the only clearly visible one, the general public had lapped it up. Since then, Jinwoo had been hounded on all fronts. The homophobic members of the populace had directed disgusting, heavy-handed attacks at him, while the lgbt-friendly people had supported him while still criticizing him for not being more vocal. It had to have been a rough couple of months for him. 

    Mino hadn’t seen him since, and he missed him every day. He missed cooking together, sharing desserts, Jinwoo’s teasing, everything really. His house felt emptier than it ever had. 

    Mino was pulled out of his deep thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a nervous school girl staring expectantly at him. “You’re Song Minho right? Can I get a photograph with you?” Mino quickly pushed all the thoughts of Jinwoo out of his mind. Jinwoo had made a sacrifice for him, for this career, to help Mino maintain the fame he had thought was so important. He would do everything he could to make sure that that sacrifice did not go to waste. Mino put his arm around the girl and smiled for the camera. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoyPussy! Jinwoo. This is literally all smut. Sorry.

Jinwoo surveyed himself in the mirror. He thought he looked alright, but some confirmation from Taehyun or Seungyoon would have made him much less nervous. He had been planning this for weeks now; He really should be more confident about how it had turned out. After a slow spin to examine the flare of his skirt and the fit of the garter belt, Jinwoo threw on a cloak and left the room.

Thankfully, it was already 2am so he didn’t have to deal with googly eyed first years. He snuck through the dark pathways until he arrived at the Hufflepuff dormitory. If Jinwoo had calculated correctly, then Mino was taking a bath in the prefects’ bathroom and would arrive at the dorm within ten minutes. That gave him just enough time to set up the anniversary surprise. Jinwoo quietly tapped the barrel, causing the lid to swing open and expose the passageway to the Hufflepuff basement. 

A whispered disillusionment charm later, Jinwoo was walking past the loud Hufflepuff upperclassmen in the common room and into Mino’s room. He locked the door, cast a silencing spell on the room and tossed his cloak aside. It took him a while to find the toys he was searching for, and he quickly laid them out on the bedside drawer. He lay on the bed in the most provocative position he could imagine. Now, he would wait.

Jinwoo knew the exact moment when Mino entered the common room. It wasn’t anything extreme like sensing the other boy; People just tended to react a certain way in his presence. The HufflePuffs were loudly welcoming him and falling all over themselves to please him. Hopefully, Mino wouldn’t spend too much time entertaining them.

At least 30 minutes had gone by before Mino finally entered his room. Jinwoo was annoyed with Mino, but also very sexually frustrated. He had been imagining the things that he and Mino would do, and he was more aroused than he ever remembered being. He watched Mino’s eyes widen in shock and then darken with arousal as he took in Jinwoo’s brazen appearance. His gaze roamed from Jinwoo’s stocking covered feet, up the thighs encased in nylon, the bare skin on both sides of the garter belt fasteners and stopped at the tiny lace panties peeking out from below Jinwoo’s skirt.

“Happy Anniversary” Jinwoo said with a smile as he watched Mino swallow forcefully. The taller man was still staring at Jinwoo’s lower half.

“I remembered what you said about the toys last time, and I am here to please” Jinwoo spread his legs, making sure that Mino could see what he was referring to. 

“What. How did you?” Mino seemed lost for words.

“I had to spend a few days in the library, but I figured out what potion would do the trick.”

“And is it safe?” 

Jinwoo shot Mino an incredulous look. His patience was running thin, and he wanted to skip the talking bit already. “Of course it’s safe. You think I’d endanger myself for a sexual fantasy? Get over here.”

Jinwoo had expected a kiss when Mino rushed over to the bed, but he definitely did not anticipate where Mino would be kissing him. Mino sat at the foot of the bed and took his stocking covered foot into his hand, pressing small soft kisses on his toes. Jinwoo squirmed on the bed as Mino continued his oral assault on Jinwoo’s feet, sucking and licking hungrily in a way that was delightfully dirty. He could feel himself soaking his underwear as he arched his hips upwards. 

Mino moved upwards, kissing the stocking clad legs until he got to bare skin. He started licking long stripes from Jinwoo’s mid-thigh to his inner thigh, stopping just short of his groin each time. Streams of expletives escaped Jinwoo as he let himself ride the pleasure Mino was giving him. But he wanted more. “Mino. Mino”. Mino paused his ministrations for a few seconds to reply in a greasy tone “Yes Jinwoo?”

“You know what I want. Please.”

“I really don’t. You’re going to have to tell me. What do you want?”

Jinwoo tried to pull Mino down towards himself. “Come on. Please. Your mouth. I’ve been waiting for so long”

“Like this?” Mino said before he pressed his lips against Jinwoo’s soaking underwear. Jinwoo moaned loudly as he arched his hips in an attempt to keep the pressure of Mino’s mouth on him. Mino continued pressing small soft kisses against the lacey underwear changing his position every time. Jinwoo was writhing now, his brain was fuzzy with pleasure- pleasure that kept him on the edge but wouldn’t let him go over. Finally, Mino pulled the panties off, exposing Jinwoo’s dripping pussy. He let his fingers roam, pausing to gently massage Jinwoo’s clitoris before slowly sliding two fingers into Jinwoo. Before Jinwoo could completely relax into Mino’s fingers thrusting inside him, Mino lowered his head and took Jinwoo’s clitoris into his warm, wet mouth. Mino lapped at Jinwoo like a starved man at a buffet, licking sucking and nipping at him even as he added a third finger. At this point, Jinwoo wasn’t even trying to muffle his cries. His hands had wandered down to Mino’s head, pulling him closer even as Jinwoo thrust against his talented mouth. Jinwoo’s head was clouded with raw desire; he couldn’t think of anything else but his climax as he moved against the other boy’s mouth, riding the waves of pleasure until they finally broke and he clamped around Mino’s fingers, quivering his release.

Mino crawled upwards while JInwoo shuddered with the aftershock of his orgasm, locking lips with the Gryffindor. Jinwoo could taste himself in Mino’s mouth as he explored the warm wet heat with his tongue. He could also feel Mino tugging off his trousers. Mino pulled away for long enough to throw them off the bed. His erection was lying against his stomach- hard, turgid and pink with arousal. Jinwoo reached down to stroke it, enjoying the thickness of it in his palm. He looked at Mino, trying to maintain eye contact as he continued stroking. It was impossible to do because Mino’s eyes had fluttered shut with pleasure- he just moaned in rhythm with Jinwoo’s movements.

Jinwoo pulled himself up, angling Mino’s phallus towards his groin, motioning for Mino to move. Mino slowly slid into Jinwoo’s wet heat, stretching him and making Jinwoo feel fuller than he had ever felt before. They moved slowly- Mino pushing in so slowly that Jinwoo felt every inch of him enter him until the entire shaft was buried inside him then pulling out even more slowly until the tip alone was inside Jinwoo. It was torturous. Jinwoo arched up, trying to speed up the motion, but Mino held him down so he couldn’t move, maintaining his slow pace. 

“The toy. Do you need prep?”

Jinwoo shook his head. He had cast a spell before he left the Gryffindor tower. It should still be in place. Mino slid out of him completely, drawing a groan of complaint out of Jinwoo. He grabbed the medium sized bullet from the desk drawer, then lay flat on the bed. Jinwoo shot him an annoyed glare. If Mino really thought this was the right time to practice what he’d read about edging…

“Ride me”

Jinwoo did not need to be told twice. With his skirt pooling around his waist, he kneeled over Mino’s groin with his legs pushing into the soft mattress on both sides, stroked Mino’s cock and quickly sat on it, letting it fill him. He rolled his hips in small circles, grinding down into Mino while he adjusted to the size of the dick inside him. At the same time, Mino slid the vibrator into his ass. When they had discussed it earlier, Jinwoo had said he thought it would feel good, but that was an understatement in comparison to the reality. He lifted himself and dropped down, full-on bouncing on Mino’s phallus as Mino played with the bullet settings. The vibrations were hitting his prostrate and Mino hit his g-spot with every thrust. This was more pleasure than Jinwoo had ever felt at one time. His toes curled as the vibrator reached a higher setting and he rode Mino at an increasing speed, dropping down forcefully each time before his orgasm suddenly hit him. Mino groaned as Jinwoo’s muscles spasmed around him, continuing to thrust upwards into Jinwoo’s heat until he reached his own release. 

They lay silently in bed, both trying to catch their breath after that energetic love-making session. Mino leaned towards the other boy and whispered “thank you” before planting a kiss on his lips. 

Jinwoo smiled at him. Now that the adrenaline from the sex was fading, his doubts started to set in like they always did. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help it. “That was really fun. I could keep a batch of the potion around if this is more enjoyable for you.” 

After three years together, Mino was an expert interpreter of the subtleties of Jinwoo’s body language. He immediately figured out what Jinwoo was really asking. “I always enjoy myself when I’m with you, Jinwoo. This doesn’t really matter to me. I’m just happy with you showing up, to be honest.”  
They exchanged soft smiles, curled around each other and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [this account](https://twitter.com/puerilebeauty5) for updates on my stories/writing.


End file.
